<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Moments by Littlebarchie07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558118">Midnight Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07'>Littlebarchie07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, barchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty has been sneaking over to Archie’s in the middle of the night for quite some time, but they know it needs to stop. Unspoken words exchanged and something shifts, and they both know that they need to make their last night count for something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU fic inspired by the song “Daylight” by Maroon 5. Italics are lyrics from the song. They don’t really serve any purpose but they’re in there anyway! Don’t be mad at me at how badly it’s written. I will edit it a some point... just needed to get it down and also my writing is terrible. Need to get back into it 🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We knew this day would come, we knew it all along / How did it come so fast?</em>
</p><p>She couldn’t exactly remember the first time she had found herself in his bed, pressed up against his body. After everything that had happened to her, to him, to Riverdale – there wasn’t a pivotal moment that she could pinpoint when it began. It had started with a midnight text after a particularly hard day, that much she remembered. And then, every night thereafter, only when they were alone, a midnight text came and she would throw on a hoody and pad barefoot the few metres across the way, into what she could only really describe as her second home. They would talk, and cuddle and fall blissfully asleep. There was nothing more to it. She just felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Enough to drown out the darkness in her mind.</p><p>The more it happened, the more she knew. It couldn’t continue, but she also knew that nothing could ever make her feel so safe, so warm and so loved. That of which, could never be a bad thing, right?</p><p>Her tired eyes burned as she tossed and turned. There was no way her brain was ready to shut off, and sleep was not going to come easy tonight. She pushed herself up and threw the duvet off herself. She made her way to the window, creating a shift in the fabric as her eyes peered out across the way. She was holding a breath; she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. The lights were out and nothing but darkness met her gaze. Letting the curtain fall back into place, she moved back to her bed, sitting on the edge, letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p>Without warning, her phone vibrated against the bedside table causing Betty to jump slightly before a thin smile lined her face.</p><p>Picking up her phone, her eyes struggled to accommodate the bright light. Squinting slightly, she swiped across and read the text.</p><p>‘You up?’ – Archie, 1:15</p><p>Her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed her reply, hitting send immediately.</p><p>‘Yes. Can’t sleep...’ Betty -  1:15</p><p>Betty waited. The moving grey dots told her he was typing a reply, but then they stopped, and she frowned. A few moments passed, but then her phone buzzed against her palm.</p><p>‘Back door is on the latch x’ – Archie 1:17</p><p>Without hesitation Betty moved across her room, grabbing the hoody that was thrown across the back of her desk chair. Draping it over her slender frame, she pulled her bedroom door open. It creaked, causing the silent hallway to echo the sound. Nothing would wake he mother, that much Betty knew. She’d been sneaking out of the house for years, and Alice had never caught on.</p><p>Tip toeing across the landing, she grabbed the banister before flying down the stairs.</p><p>The back door closed softly to her house, and her bare feet met the cold dewy grass of the November night. She took a sharp breath as the chill of the midnight air hit her, and she made a beeline for next door. She slipped around the corner, pushing the familiar gate open.</p><p>Once safety inside the house, she unlatched the door and closed it slowly. Her eyes scanned the kitchen and the familiar smell of her childhood made her heart flutter. It was weird that a home held a specific scent, one that in an instant could calm any fear. Breaking out of the moment, she moved herself away from the kitchen and up the stairs.</p><p>The duvet was thrown to the side and he was sat up in his bed waiting for her, when she pushed open the door. He smiled warmly at her as he put his phone down. As soon as she crossed the threshold into his room, all of her anxieties fell away.</p><p>“Hey.” He breathed in a hushed, throaty voice, it rang of sleep and Betty wondered if he had woken to text her.</p><p>Betty removed her oversized hoody, her long legs on display from her pyjama shorts. Archie’s eyes danced over her quickly, before he felt himself flush. The room was only illuminated by the soft orange glow of the streetlight outside and she obviously didn’t notice the reddening of his cheeks. He then felt her clamber into the bed next to him. The cold radiated off her body, and he instinctively pulled one of his pyjama clad legs over hers.</p><p>“You’re freezing!” He breathed, as she snuggled into him. Her head automatically fell to his chest, her ear met with the soft rhythm of his heartbeat beneath his rib cage.</p><p>She smiled as her eyes closed and the buzz in her head stilled for a moment. “Sorry.”</p><p>He shifted slightly to pull the duvet up. “There.” He said, tucking the sides around her curved body. “A Betty and Archie Burrito.”</p><p>He let out a soft laugh. She smiled up at him, moving her head so she caught his face in the pale light.</p><p>“My favourite burrito.” She replied, her eyes closing slightly as sleep rang heavy in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>/ Here I am staring at your perfection / In my arms, so beautiful</em>
</p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments, time passing in a comfortable silence. Betty’s head fell back to Archie’s chest, and his fingers began to play with her blonde locks. His eyes flickered to her face and his breath caught. She was so beautiful. His lips instinctively pressed softly against her forehead and a small smile graced her face before her mouth opened a little and she let out a sigh of utter contentment.</p><p>She felt his lips smile against her skin at her sound, and she buried into him a little more. “This is nice.”</p><p>Archie nodded, his warm cheek resting against her. “It is. But it’s late.” His eyes darted to his clock, the red digits flashing 1:35. “We should sleep.” The words sounded forced and strange.</p><p>Her eyes flashed open as he spoke, and she moved away from him briefly. Their eyes met, and there was an unspoken conversation that happened between them in the silence of the night.</p><p>For in that look, he knew that at 6:45 when the sun slowly rose, she would slip away; and she knew that at 6:45, the sun would rise, she would go home and she wouldn’t come back in the night again.</p><p>This was the last time.</p><p>She swallowed, her eyes skimming his face, taking in his sleep-filled eyes, the softness of his smile, the strong chisel of his jaw. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips. For some strange reason, she wanted to cry. She tore her gaze away from him, trying to avoid his eyes any longer.</p><p>His hand pulled her face towards his, and he cupped the curve of her chin in the palm of his hand.</p><p>She let out a shallow breath, and smiled up at him. “Go to sleep.” He whispered, as his arms came around her.</p><p>She wasn’t thinking about anything other than him in that moment, and as his arms came around her, she felt herself shift and she clambered on top of him. She pressed herself against him, her hair tickling his face as she buried her own head into the pillow.</p><p>The air shifted around them, and Archie felt an instinctual desire to move his hands down the small of her back. He adjusted himself, and watched as she rose from the pillow. She was now straddling him, and he was having trouble controlling his thoughts. That innocent look had been dimmed by something bright.</p><p>“Betty -” he whispered so softly.  It was a warning of sorts. He knew that if something happened, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.</p><p>She was going to stop coming after tonight. His desire for her outweighed everything else at this point.</p><p>
  <em>Cause I know, when the sun comes up / I will leave, this is my last glance</em>
</p><p>He didn’t want to risk their friendship but the intimacy growing between them in these stolen midnight moments was getting increasingly hard to ignore, and as she was here, on top of him, staring down at him in the pale streetlight with hunger in her eyes. What kind of man would he be if he lied about his attraction to her. Betty Cooper. The girl next door. His best friend.</p><p>There was no doubt about it. Something had always been there, but they were both so good at pretending, at pushing it away.</p><p>But right here, in these stolen moments, when the world was silent and everyone was asleep, it was just the two of them. It was like a dream.</p><p>Archie’s eyes traveled over her face and he watched as she bit down on her lip tentatively.</p><p>Brown eyes flashed. His strong hands reached up her back, and as he pushed her forward, he moved himself upwards and they met in the middle, lips crashing together in haste.</p><p>Betty’s mind went into overdrive as she felt Archie’s hands begin to wander over her skin; she let out a gasp as the warmth of his palm grazed against her bare shoulder. His fingers sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps appeared on her skin as he moved the strap of her flimsy cami pyjama top. His lips over hers feverishly, he wanted to taste all off her.</p><p>Tiredness fell away from both of them, and suddenly they were wide awake. If this was going to be the last time Betty ended the night in Archie’s bed, they were going to make it count.</p><p>Everything was going to change after this, and neither of them was prepared to deal with the aftermath, but as the clock flicked to 2:05, The sun would slowly rise in a little more than 3 hours. They both knew. They had to make these final hours count.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own / But tonight I need to hold you so close</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>